


I'm Ready

by larryisloveokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Harry, Crying, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Top Louis, X Factor house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisloveokay/pseuds/larryisloveokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based in the X Factor house. Louis and Harry have been talking for two months now. Harry is a virgin but Louis isn't. After a couple of weeks of experimenting with different things, Harry is ready to go all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is cute. Smut of course :) enjoy xx

“A-are you sure?” Harry asks shakily as he looks at Louis wide-eyed. Louis gives him a fond smile. “I mean, if you feel like you’re ready…yeah.” Harry gulps.

Ever since the boys had been placed in a group together, the duo were inseparable. It hadn’t taken long for Harry to pull Louis to the side and nervously express the feelings he had for him. Everybody in the X Factor house had already known Louis was out but Harry was a bit uncomfortable at first because he had never had such strong feelings for another bloke. Yeah, he had man crushes here and there but this was something so much more. When he did tell Louis how he felt, the boy kissed him; actually kissed him. I guess that was all the explanation Harry needed. That following month was spent experimenting with different things. Harry had his first blow by a bloke which he immediately fell in love with. The way Louis worked his tongue so perfectly, the way his lips wrapped around his member had Harry feeling like he was having an out-of-body experience. He attempted to do the same to Louis, which proved to show his lack of experience. After a few _too hard_ and _less teeth_ , the older boy stopped him. Harry was beating himself up for it because all he wanted to do was please Louis. The older boy was always so nice about it which made Harry fall even more head over heels. A week later, they tried again and Harry was able to redeem himself, which he took great pride in. Hearing Louis moan like that because of _him_ was enough to boost his ego to say the least.

His head was getting so big in fact, he felt like he was ready to move on to bigger and better things. Which is when he started throwing hints out to Louis that he was ready to go all the way. He would grab at the boy’s crotch under the dinner table and whisper things like _I want you_ in Louis’ ear during rehearsals. Louis would always brush it off because he felt Harry was only teasing but it had been two months since their first kiss and he felt like Harry might _actually_ be ready. It was easy to get away with hand jobs and blow jobs in the house; all they had to do was go out by the pool or go to their bedroom in the middle of the afternoon. But having sex was going to be a bit more difficult. That’s exactly why Louis waited until he knew the rest of the house would be out for Aiden’s birthday dinner. He had already pre-warned Aiden about his plans. The boy just patted him on the back in understanding. He’d have to get that boy a nice fucking present for this.

That’s how he ended up on his twin-sized bed, waiting for Harry to answer him as he held his breath. “Harry, say something please,” Louis laughs out. Harry blinks a few times, opening and closing his mouth with nothing coming out. He's speechless. Louis grabs his hands and rubs them gently. “Harry, you’ve been hinting at this for a while now. I-I thought you might be ready but if you’re not I-“ he's cut off by the younger boy shaking his head frantically. “No, no I want to Lou. I-I y-yes I’m ready.” Louis smiles before bringing the boy’s hands up to his lips and kissing them. Harry smiles at him admiringly. “Is that why we’re not at Aiden’s dinner?” Louis laughs softly. “Guilty.” Harry smiles before placing a hand around Louis’ neck. He pulls him in for a kiss before pulling back. “I’m a little nervous. Like, this is actually happening? We’re really going to do this?” Louis brings his hand up to the younger boy’s cheek and caresses it. “I’ll be gentle. If at all you feel uncomfortable, at any moment, we stop. Okay?” Harry tucks his lip into his mouth as he shakes his head slowly. Louis smiles at him again before leaning in to bring their lips back together. Harry parts his slightly as he wraps his arms around the boy’s neck, slowly pulling him on top. Louis moans slightly, pushing his tongue inside his mouth while pushing his hips down firmly.

Harry licks into the boy’s mouth, moving his hips up to feel more friction. The older boy pulls back as he slides his own shirt off. Harry let his eyes get lost on the boy’s body before mirroring his movements. Louis skillfully takes his boxers and sweatpants off with one hand as he lingers over the boy below him, bringing his lips down to his bare chest.. He let his tongue run across the boy’s collar bone only to bring it to the boy’s shoulder, biting on it gently. Harry moans slightly as he closes his eyes and runs a hand through the boy’s feathery hair. Louis kisses from the boy’s shoulder down to his nipple. He licks a strip up it before pulling back to blow, causing it to go hard from the sensation. He watches as both nipples grow harder, bringing his mouth down to suck on the left one as his right plays with the other.

“Umfff feels good Louis,” Harry purrs as he licks his lips with his eyes still closed. Louis continues to trace his mouth down, kissing every inch of the boy’s body as he pushes his fingers inside the hem on Harry’s sweats. Harry opens his eyes now, looking down at the boy beggingly. Louis keeps eye contact as he pulls his sweats down. He watches as the boy’s springs free. _Never wearing any underwear_. He licks lightly at the tip of his member before tucking his lips around it and leaning down. “Ahhh ugnnn L-Loo-uis.” The older boy continues to bring his head lower, only stopping as Harry hits the back of his throat. He hums around the member, sending vibrations through the boy’s body. “F-fuckkk ugnnnn.” Harry begins to thrusts his hips up. Louis pulls back halfway and begins bobbing his head on the shaft while pumping the base.. He lets his tongue slick up the underside of Harry’s member before twirling his tongue around the head expertly. He slides the tip of his tongue inside the slit causing the younger boy to let out a loud keen.

“UGNNN Louis! Shit. Pl-please. I-I think I’m ready.” Louis bobs his head a few more times before pulling off to kiss the boy’s thighs. He reaches over to his nightstand and grabs the lube bottle and a condom before placing the condom on the bed and opening the bottle to slick two fingers. Harry watches him nervously. Louis tosses the bottle aside before hovering over the boy as he traces his finger around the hole. “It’s going to feel a bit uncomfortable baby and slightly painful but you have to relax okay?” Harry lets out a shaky breath as he shakes his head. Louis presses his lips against the boy as he slowly pushes his index finger inside. Harry’s breath hitches and he scrunched his face up in slight discomfort. Louis stops his movements but doesn't remove his finger. “Harry, you have to relax love. I don’t want to hurt you.” Harry places his hands on the boy’s shoulders and relaxes his head on the pillow. “O-okay.”

Louis watches the boy take another deep breath as he pushes his finger deeper. “You look so beautiful love. You’re doing great.” Louis pulls his finger back and begins moving painfully slow in and out of the boy. “You okay?” he asks gently as he brings his eyes to Harry’s face. “Y-yeah ‘m fine. I think you c-can add another.” Louis nods as he licks his lips, pulling his finger away slowly only to add another one back in with the first. Harry gasps as he grabs at the sheets, feeling himself open a bit more. Louis continues to work his digits in and out Harry as he watches the boy intently, searching for any type of discomfort. When he finds none, he moves his fingers a little faster. “Mmmm feels good Louis, it feels really good.” Louis smiles as he watches his fingers disappear inside the boy. “It’s because you’re relaxing baby.” Louis pushes his fingers a little deeper, causing Harry to let out a loud moan. “Oh! What was that? I-I don’t know but you hit something and…and d-do it again Lou, pl-please.” The older boy repeats his movements, hitting Harry’s bundle of nerves with the tips of his fingers. “Yesss that feels good Lou Lou ugnnnn.” Harry starts slowly pushing his arse down on the boy’s fingers as he licks his lips. Louis begins spreading his fingers as he scissors the boy slowly.

“You’re doing so well Harry. Look so beautiful like this.” Harry looks up at the boy and smiles. The older boy smiles back before gently removing his hand. He pulls back to grab the condom, ripping it open and watching Harry as he slips it around himself. He picks up the lube bottle once again before pouring a generous amount onto his hand to slick himself. He tosses it on the ground before kissing up Harry’s body toward his lips. Before he can close the gap, Harry wraps his arm around the older boy’s neck, bringing their lips together. Louis moans into the kiss as he slides his tongue out, licking inside the boy’s mouth. They both battle for dominance before having to pull back for air. “Shit Harry,” Louis breathes out as he stares down at Harry’s plump lips. “Okay this is going to be a bit more painful.” He sees a look of slight fear in the boy’s eyes as he speaks. “I really need you to relax for me okay? It will feel better after a while. You just have to get used to it.” Harry stares deep into his eyes before speaking. “I trust you.”

Louis smiles before kissing the boy one last time. He pulls back and looks down as he watches himself line up to the boy. Both boys let out shaky breaths. “You ready?” Harry bites his lip as he closes his eyes, anticipating the next move. Louis grabs onto the boy’s hips as he slowly begins to push himself in. Harry hisses at the burn and scrunches his face up in obvious pain but doesn't push Louis away. The older boy lets out a moan at the heat clenching around him so tightly. He looks up at Harry’s face and instantly feels guilty because here he is enjoying the feeling of pushing into him as Harry suffers. “Harry, baby. We can stop. I don’t have to-“ but he is cut off by Harry shaking his head. “ ‘s fine Lou, keep going.” Louis stays stilled for about ten more seconds before pushing in a little deeper. Harry squeezes his eyes tighter as he feels tears building up and Louis feels horrible. “Baby, you’ve got to try and relax for me, please.” Harry opens up his eyes and lookes up to Louis as the tears run down his cheeks. Louis lifts a hand up, wiping them away with his thumb as he pushes in all the way. Harry’s face is scrunched up but he is still looking at Louis. Louis looks down at him smiling.

“The worst part is over baby. You made it. I’m in.” Harry smiles slightly. “You’re doing so well baby. So good for me. Fuck, you’re so beautiful Harry.” Harry whimpers at the compliments as he tries to adjust Louis inside him. “Tell me when you’re ready and I’ll go. I’ll keep it slow for you okay?” Harry nods before leaning up to kiss the boy again. The younger lad lets his tongue trail around the other boy’s lips before kissing them. They kiss passionately, slowly and with so much love, Harry feels like his heart is going to burst. “O-okay. I-I’m ready.” Louis keeps his eyes on the boy as he pulls his hips back. He makes sure to keep eye contact the entire time he pushes back in. Harry lets out a soft, shaky breath as he feels the boy pushing back in. As Louis watches him, he shakes his head to let him know he is okay. Louis continues to move in and out at a slow, steady pace. “Shiiit doing so well baby. Ugn you feel so good.” Louis raises the boy’s legs up slowly, allowing himself to push a little deeper. “Uhhhhhh it’s starting to feel really good Lou. Ugnnn.” Louis bites his lip as he concentrates on his movements. “Yeah?” Harry shakes his head before taking a deep breath. “Move faster, pl-please.”

Louis grips at Harry’s thighs as he begins to move his hips a little faster causing the younger boy to moan out. “Yessss mmmm feels good.” Harry bites his lip in pleasure as he closes his eyes, loving how the pleasure is overriding the pain. Louis looks at him like he is the most beautiful thing in the world. “Fuuuuckkk Harr-ehhh you look so good like this. Ugnnnn I can tell you like it. S-so tight around me.” He loves how he feels the boy contracting around him, how he can practically feel the other boy’s heartbeat as he disappears inside him. He digs down and pushes deeper causing Harry to moan louder. “Ohhh y-you hit that spot again. Fuck Louis, do it again please,” Harry pleads as his eyes shoot open to look at the boy. Louis groans from the back of his throat as he pushes in, hitting the boy’s prostate again. Harry moans out again, scratching at the boy’s back. “Yessssss ugnnnnn God feels so good Lou.” Louis practically growles as he feels nails dig into him and it takes every inch of him not to manhandle Harry right now. This was the boy’s first time and he wants to make sure it's perfect.

“Fuckkkkk Harry, shiiiiit ahhhhhh.” He continues to move at a steady pace , loving the sounds escaping the boy’s mouth. All you can hear in the room is the sound of the bed creaking and the moans and pants leaving their mouths. Louis reaches down between their bodies to grab Harry’s shaft, pumping it slowly. Harry holds his mouth opened as he moans out deliciously. “Jesus yessss f-fuckkk.” He grips at the older boy’s back as he feels the heat building in his stomach. “Lou I’m gon-gonna…ugnnnnn I’m close.” Louis continues to rock in and out of him, feeling his own orgasm coming. “Me too love, me too.” Louis rubs his thumb over the slit of Harry’s member and that is all it takes to push him over the edge. Harry squeezes Louis’ back tightly as he moans the boy’s name loudly, cumming on both of their chests and Louis’ hand. Louis watches Harry’s face the entire time and thinks seeing the boy come undone like that has to be the sexiest thing he’s ever laid his eyes on. Feeling him squeeze impossibly tighter around him and seeing his face scrunch into pleasure has Louis coming to his own orgasm. The older lad lets out a strangled moan as he cums hard inside the boy.

Both boys are panting heavily as they look into each other’s eyes smiling. As their breathing evens out, Louis leans down to kiss the boy. He unwraps his hand around Harry’s shaft and slowly pulls himself out, causing a whimper from the younger boy’s lips. He slides the condom off before tying it up and throwing it in the bin. He grabs a shirt off the floor and wipes himself clean beforedoing the same to Harry. He throws it back on the ground before lying back on top of the boy. Harry smiles up at him before leaning up to give him an eskimo kiss. Louis laughs into it but gives him one back. Harry runs his hand across Louis’ cheek and looks at him lovingly. “I’m glad you were my first.” Louis licks his lips before smiling. “I wish you’d been mine. If I’d known you’d come into my life, I would have waited.” Harry’s smile grows bigger. “But then neither of us would’ve known what we were doing and it would be complete shit.” Both boys laugh before Louis grabbs Harry into another kiss. “I guess you’re right.” He maneuveres himself off the boy so he's lying beside him. Harry snuggles into the boy’s side, placing his head on his chest and his arm around his stomach. He tries to scoot a bit closer before groaning out in slight pain. Louis laughs knowingly before kissing the top of his head. “Yeah you might be sore a few days.” Harry groans again. “Bloody perfect.” Louis laughs again before kissing his head a last time. “Next time we’ll switch.” Harry hums as he closes his eyes sleepily. Louis lets his eyes fall closes as well as he listens to Harry’s steady breathing. He hums to himself in delight as he thinks about what just happened. He smiles before letting himself fall into a comfortable sleep, dreaming about the boy beside him.


End file.
